The Journey of a Girl Chapter 1
by ezz4
Summary: There was a girl named Vanessa she was 16 years old and she lived in a little town in the Netherlands, she had a lot of friends but there was 1 thing she always dreamed of she wants to become a singer or actrice. What if this becomes real? In this sto


_There was a girl named Vanessa she was 16 years old and she lived in a little town in the Netherlands,__ she had a lot of friends but there was 1 thing she always dreamed of she wants to become a singer or actrice._

_What if this becomes real?? You will read it in my first story I have written ever.( im using some songs from other artists so and my English is not so good im sorry for that)_

_I just finished high school and to celebrate that I'm going on vacation with my BFF(sara) to London!!_

_____

_Sara:Omg im so excited its or first vacation without parents_

_**Me:Yeah I know were going to have so much fun**_

_When the arrive the go to there hotel and settle down_

_The next couple of days the have fun, go shopping ,go to the big Ben , London eye tower bridge and a lot more sights of the beautiful city London. _

____

_It is there last night in London and the saw a little music café/pub and they went in there .the set down and ordered something. In the front of the pub there was a little stage._

**Then a creepy ****old men began to talk through the mice on the stage:"heey everybody welcome in the half moon music pub in London, how is everybody doing tonight??"**

_A couple in the people yelled__: good, fine!!_

**Then the ****man says: ok, tonight were having an contest so everybody who wants to perform here on stage can sign in at the bar. And the person who is the best wins 100 pounds!!**

_Everybody starts cheering in the pub._

_Sara: he why don't you sign in?? You have an amazing voice and you can win 100 pounds._

_**Me: I don't know**_

_Sara: come on_

_**Me: I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back**_

_Sara: OK hun,,_

**After I went to**** the bathroom I walked back to Sara but then someone calls my name through the mice:, Vanessa?? Vanessa it's your turn**

_**Me: S**__**ara what did you do, you signed me in….**_

**I'm**** dragged onto the stage.**

**All the people in the pub are quiet and watching at me, im scared but then the music starts playing..**

_**And I start to sing:**_

_**I sit and wait**__**  
**__**Does an angel contemplate my faith**__**  
**__**And do they know**__**  
**__**The places where we go**__**  
**__**When we're grey and old**__**  
**__**'cause I've been told**__**  
**__**That salvation lets their wings unfold**__**  
**__**So when I'm lying in my bed**__**  
**__**Thoughts running through my head**__**  
**__**And I feel that love is dead**__**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead**__****_

_**And through it all she offers me protection**__**  
**__**A lot of love and affection**____**  
**__**Wether I'm right or wrong**__**  
**__**And down the waterfall**__**  
**__**Wherever it may take me**__**  
**__**I know that life won't break me**__**  
**__**When I come to call she won't forsake me**__**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead**__****_

_**When I'm feeling weak**__**  
**__**And my pain walks down a one way street**__**  
**__**I look above**__**  
**__**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**__**  
**__**And as the feeling grows**__**  
**__**She breathes flesh to my bones**__**  
**__**And when love is dead**__**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead**__****_

_**And through it all she offers me protection**__**  
**__**A lot of love and affection**__**  
**__**Wether I'm right or wrong**__**  
**__**And down the waterfall**__**  
**__**Wherever it may take me**__**  
**__**I know that life won't break me**__**  
**__**When I come to call she won't forsake me**__**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead**__****_

_**And through it all she offers me protection**__**  
**__**A lot of love and affection**__**  
**__**Wether I'm right or wrong**__**  
**__**And down the waterfall**__**  
**__**Wherever it may take me**__**  
**__**I know that life won't break me**__**  
**__**When I come to call she won't forsake me**__**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead.**_

**__**

**When I finished the song everybody stands up and starts cheering, it is such a great feeling. I walk back to Sara.**

_Sara: you were amazing everybody loved it, __you're so going to win_

**Me: thanks ****you're a great friend**

**At the end of the evening the same old creepy men, walks on stage again.**

"**He: I hope you all enjoyed the show, there were a lot of talented people, but the winner is….**

**VANESSA!!**

_Sara: I knew __it,, congrats!!_

_**Me: Omg**__** omg**_

**I walk to the stage and the creepy old men gives me my 100 pounds everybody is cheering it is so cool.**

**I walk back to Sara and sit down**

_**Me: tomorrow were going to the Urban Outfitters and were going to buy that **__**expensive shirt we loved.**_

_Sara: great idée_

**Then a 40 year old, black haired man**** walks up to use**

_Men__: Hee can I talk to you??_

_**Me: uummh what is it about**_

_He: I'm Kenny Ortega and I'm a director, im starting an new project this fall, it is for the Disney channel, It is a musical_

_Sara: andd??_

_kenny:I just saw you singing on stage and I think you will be perfect for the part. Do you want to audition?_

_**Me:* **__**I'm shocked he, he wants me to audition for a part in a movie!!* ummh I don't think that is possible I live in the Netherlands and I don't think my parents approve**_**.**

_Kenny: can you please consider it?? I'll give you my business card. I__'m going to Amsterdam the day after tomorrow maybe, we can talk there with you parents???_

_**Me: maybe but we have to go now.**_

**The ****man gives us his card and I give him my mobile phone number and then we leave.**

Sara: squeals omg that is an opportunity of a life time

_**Me: yeah maybe but it can also be a prank**_**.**

**Oke guys this was the first part of my story, ill hope you like it.**

**This story is going to be about high school musical, but the character of Vanessa will be different. Please comment and tell me what you think about it!!**

**Peace & Love**

**Me**


End file.
